Bleach: The Fate of Our Future part 2
by TheUnseenProphet
Summary: This immediately picks off where part 1 ended. Be sure to read part 1 before this. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 21: Jikan! What are you?

**Chapter 21**

The room, or whatever it is, was nothing but a endless bright landscape surrounded by infinite numbers of broken clocks. As I looked around, I noticed that each and every clock was stopped, does this mean that time doesn't exist here.

"_Yes it does!_"

The childish yet sinister voice that came from above me. A small child was playing around with a broken clock, twiddling with the minute and hour hands. He looked toward me, his expression was like my own when I was kid. I pulled out my zanpakutō and noticed that it look like any other sword.

"I take it you know why I'm here, Jikan."

Strangely He noticed the sword and backed away, afraid.

_"Yes, but I can't believe you're going to go through with this, any chance I could change your mind?"_

It was pitiful, I was kinda expecting to fight him.

"Sorry, no can do! Time is short I'm afraid."

His expression then suddenly changed dramatically. From a scared face to downright frightening.

_"AND WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW OF IT!"_

The environment turned darker and for once, I was scared by him, my own zanpakutō. The clockhands began spinning rapidly. I had to finish this quick. I rushed towards him when suddenly he disappeared into dark fragments. I stood there confused as he suddenly vanished.

_**"Put down your sword. Saidō."**_ The voice was a woman's, wait? What the-

She stood in front of me, very beautiful. Her expression was cold and desolate, her appearance reminded my of Aiko, in a way. The only difference was that this woman's hair was white and long that it reached and touched the floor. She wore a white kimono.

"What did you just say?"

_**"I said! PUT DOWN YOUR SWORD!"**_

Her powerful voice echoed in my head. It frightened me a little yet my grip remained constant.

"Like hell I will!"

_**"You arrogant fool! Don't you see that your weapon here is entirely pointless."**_

I seemed baffled by this, am I really a weakling or was she telling the truth.

"What are you! What happened to Jikan."

She closed her eyes.

_**"Fool! Don't let your eyes deceive you, Jikan and I are one and the same."**_

"Lies-"

My sword broke in half with a swipe of her hand. Apparently she wasn't kidding. Damn! It's now nearly impossible to defeat her now. The only hope is the-

_**"Saidō. When will you face the truth."**_

Truth. What the hell is this?

"What are you talking about? Lady, all I want to do is obtain Bankai! Not find out some concept."

She grew angry at me.

"Fine then, can I just beat the truth out of you, in that case I prefer the child version instead-"

_**"ENOUGH!"**_

She threw a sword in front of me and froze it in midair.

_**"I didn't bring you here to fight me. I brought you to face the truth, fighting and making me submit to you is merely pointless and nothing more."**_

Impossible! The only known way to learn Bankai is to make the zanpakutō bow to you. But this.. this is something else.

"What's the truth then? Tell me!"

Eyes reflected a piercing flame.

_**"Are you sure you want to know?"**_

"Why would I not? Gosh am I really like that Jikan, I don't remember being so depressing-"

**_"I'm the prime example of who you should try to be! The power and it's responsibility is too great to be handled by a soft one."_**

"Why! A cold emotionless person! You know you remind me of Ichigo when-"

She laughed strikingly.

"What is it!"

She stopped instantly and reached out her hand.

_**"Take it, and I will reveal you the truth, back away if you wish. Believe me, when this is over, you'll wish you had."**_

It took me only a second to ponder this. I took her hand reluctantly with a smile.

"Sure, why not? Let's just get this over-"

Suddenly the room became nothing.

**10 years earlier**

He had done it!

Despite the impossible odds, Aizen was finally defeated by Ichigo Kurosaki, alongside his father, Isshin. Blood ran down Aizen's chest. He had lost. Despite many centuries of plotting and scheming and planning, he was forced to accept total and unequivocal defeat. His transcendent godlike powers had abandoned him, and he was reduced to nothing more than a mere Soul Reaper.

"Impossible..." he thought, and laughed.

He had overcome reason with the power of the Hōgyoku, and against all reason, was himself defeated.

How ironic.

Ichigo Kurosaki was, in the end, superior. "In ways he'll never understand," Aizen thought.

He envied him and his power.

"It's over, Aizen." Ichigo said as he pressed Tensa Zangetsu to Aizen's throat. "You have lost."

"Then please, go on and kill me." Aizen said confidently.

"No. You still have to pay for all of the blood you have shed. If I have anything to do with it, you're going to live a long life, hated and despised by all of those whom you betrayed and the friends of those you killed. Killing you now would be a release."

Aizen chuckled.

"It would seem that the son has learned a lot from his father, am I right, Isshin?"

"Hell yeah! Right you are." He said, smiling in the background. "I'm proud of my son."

He rubbed his son's hair. Ichigo brushed him off. "Hey cut it out Dad! You just ruined a awesome moment."

"Ah, a touching family moment. Oh how I miss those." Aizen said sarcastically.

A Senkaimon suddenly opened behind him. They all looked to see who would emerge. A man with long dark hair appeared: Byakuya Kuchiki, followed by Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki, Yatsatora Sado, and Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"Hey guys! Where is everyone?" Ichigo said, still proud about his victory.

"Uryu, Kenpachi, and Nell are still back in Hueco Mundo." Renji said.

"What about Orihime?"

"Oh yeah, she's still back there tending their wounds. Wait! What the-"

They all noticed Ichigo's victory. They immediately began to cheer. Ichigo then noticed that his Dad had disappeared. "What is up with him?" he thought.

"You're going to spare my life then, Ichigo." Aizen said, sounding bitter and defeated.

"Yeah. There are people you hurt far worse than me."

He chuckled a bit. "Is that so..."

This spark of confusion flared in Ichigo's mind.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember June 17?"

He pressed his sword harder to Aizen's throat.

"What of it?"

"I'm the one who sent him to do it."

Ichigo knew where this was going, but asked anyway.

"Who?"

"I made sure to order it when you were of that age and that time." His cold words reflected the anger in his heart.

"In order that you of all people would bear the weight of the guilt and pain."

Ichigo's friends beseeched him helplessly to stay his hand. He was barely aware of Rukia trying to hold back his hand; he hardly heard the others telling him that Aizen was clearly lying and that killing him would only make Ichigo like him.

He didn't care! All his attention was focused on Aizen's words.

It started to pour rain; lightening streaked the sky.

Ichigo raised Zangetsu despite Rukia's restraint and brought down his sword, piercing Aizen.

Blood spewed out of his mouth. But the wound wasn't intended to be fatal. It went through his right side, destroying his soul chain and soul sleet, destroying his soul's source of power, leaving him in horrifying pain but alive.

"Ichigo." Rukia said, shocked by his action.

"I don't need to kill you! You're not even worth it." He then turned and motioned for Byakuya to arrest him.

Instantly, a strange power rose from behind him, before Ichigo could react! Aizen lunged at him with his broken zanpakutō-

Rukia moved to block him with her zanpakutō.

Her sword pierced Aizen, and he fell to the ground.

Dead.

Everyone there stood frozen in shock.

As Rukia turned to face him, Ichigo saw that she was had been stabbed by Aizen.

"NO!" Ichigo screamed as he caught Rukia.

Byakuya and Renji rushed to his side.

"Ichigo.. I.." Tears enveloped in her eyes.

"Don't speak! Save your strength! Orihime is on her-"

"..love..." She then became cold.

Tears filled his eyes as anguish tore at his soul. The portal opened behind them and Orihime emerged. She was too late.

Ichigo's inner world was flooded with cold, cold rain.


	2. Chapter 22: The Horrifying Revelation

**Chapter 22**

"What the hell just happened?"

I was clenching the medallion tightly in my fist. I had received some kind of vision like the one I had earlier.

"What the hell is going on?"

"_**You know there is no way to be with her**_." Jikan said, pointing at my hand clutching Aiko's medallion.

"What do you know!" I screamed angrily.

"_**The truth, and nothing but**_."

"Oh, shut up! I think you're bull-"

The room turned back to pitch darkness.

A river of endless, beautiful light ran past me.

"What is this Jikan?" I said as I stared at the sapphire light stream that ran through the dark void.

Inside the current were billions of other lights, like minnows swimming in a stream.

_**"This is how you would perceive time itself if you received the power you seek. Tell me, do you believe in a Creator, or Fate?"**_

"Neither. We're free to make our own choices, and time is not predetermined. And if God truly exists..."

That was a laugh.

"...Then I couldn't imagine why he create such a cruel existence."

Jikan then chuckled a bit as she turned her gaze back to the river of light.

"_**There is no doubt that everything must have a beginning, and in that beginning lies the Creator. The nature of what you call Fate varies, especially in our line of work**_."

What?

"_**Look more closely Saidō. What do you see**_?"

The light stream then split up into two streams; the tiny lights split themselves in half and went in both directions.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"_**The tiny bright lights are what we perceive as souls, swimming in the current of life. As it goes in a separate direction, it means that a alternate timeline was created**_."

"Then who created it?"

"_**Who can truly know? Perhaps the Creator himself, but as you can see, both streams still have the same nature. Although its hard to tell how long either reality will last, the point is that the souls will end the same way; in a different appearance, to be sure, but ultimately the same. Now look**_!"

Within the light current, a tiny, dim light emerged and moved faster than the others. Everytime it came to a tributary, it kept on moving on the main stream.

What did this mean?

"_**You see! That light is you, Saidō**_."

"But...how? Is it because of... our power?"

"_**Correct. You're finally beginning to grasp the dire situation. Yes Saidō, we are the first and last, the only of our kind. We can't... won't exist in a given era. We're nomads. We exist and survive only to help soothe the fluctuations the timestream. By doing so, we redefine fate for the betterment of everyone**_."

This was a bit overwhelming. Jikan was speaking a truth that thrived on the insane.

All I wanted to be was a Soul Reaper and protect people but... this was too much.

"_**Do you remember, Saidō, that your greatest wish was to protect everyone**_?"

"Uhh, yeah... I guess."

"_**You have been granted an opportunity to not only protect them, but their children and descendents forever**_."

"What? I can't... my mind... hurts."

"_**That's not even the most shocking part**_."

"Wha... What is it?"

"_**Look more closely at yourself and see how you abused me, how we ended up here in the first place.**_"

"Are you kidding? That has nothing to do with-"

"_**IT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH IT**_!" She screamed.

There I saw it: a small explosion in the main lightstream which created another branch.

This one, unlike the rest of the tributaries, seemed disfigured, its very flow twisted . Among the many lights that flowed into it, a darkish red murk came into being. The lights within that branch began winking out of existence. However, lights along the main current began to fade at the same time. Millions were being lost every second.

"What's going on!"

"_**This branch of reality is the one we're currently in, the one where Hollows and Arrancars took their vengeance upon the Soul Reapers and the Humans. This dimension will eventually flow back into the main stream, forcefully merging with the other timelines. They will all follow the same pattern. Billions will die in the other timelines by this unnatural cause. It's our duty to make sure that doesn't happen**_."

Tears rolled down my cheeks. There was no way I could just say no to my duty.

"Just who is this genius that created this reality?"

She glared at me with those heartless eyes.

"_**It's you. Saidō Eikichiro. You're the creator of this reality**_."

"What? But.. You're-"

She placed her hand on my head and instantly visions of my desperation to see the future came to me. As I looked at myself, I saw that she was right!

I was to blame.

As I poured energy in Jikan that first time, I inadvertently created a rift, which became this reality.

And all the death.. and destruction... was a result of my own wrongdoing.

And suddenly, I was someone else.


	3. Untitled: The Devil's Birth

Several months after the Winter War.

"How long can I keep this up?"

Ichigo thought as he patrolled the streets.

Life just wasn't enjoyable.

Things had been rather dull since Aizen was defeated, so all that occupied Ichigo's mind were memories of Rukia.

Her death was the cause of his depression, because it could have been avoided. Why did Isshin, his own father, abandon him in the moment of his great victory? Maybe it was because the captains were present. Which only begged the question: Why?

His fathers life was surrounded by mystery. He had given up wondering about that weeks ago; his curiosity was being slowly replaced by a growing hatred.

"It wasn't just Rukia he failed, he failed Mom as well," he concluded.

It was possible that he was overanalyzing things because he was still upset. Regardless of what he did, Isshin was still his father who not only loved him,  
but Karin and Yuzu as well.

"He's still family."

"Families don't abandon each other," a voice whispered from within him.

Ichigo knew that voice; he would recognize it anywhere.

Suddenly, Ichigo was pulled into his soul world where Zangetsu and his Hollow dwelled.

"Why did you bring me here?" Ichigo glared at the Hollow.

"I haven't gotten weaker since my fight with Aizen. So why now!" he demanded.

"Hey, don't ask me. I didn't call you here. Old Man Zangetsu did."

Zangetsu, the man with two ages.

"I guess he must have transformed back into his older form."

"Ichigo."

Ichigo turned around and noticed Zangetsu looking at him.

"Why did you bring me here, Zangetsu?"

"I brought you here so that we can alleviate your pain, in turn relieving us. Haven't you noticed yet, Ichigo? It started raining again."

"Oh I see. So you brought me here and you expect me to fight you! Is that it?" Ichigo shouted defiantly as he raised his shikai.

Hollow Ichigo smiled as he raised his inverted sword.

"Thank God! I was starting to get bored," he said.

Ichigo dropped his sword.

"It's no use. It still won't bring them back. The truth is," He was silent for a moment. "I wasn't able to save anyone. I'm just not powerful enough."

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

"I have an idea!"

"What is it?" Zangetsu asked, intrigued.

"Does it involve me fighting you?" Hollow Ichigo said.

"No. What would happen if we were one?"

This concept shocked even his Hollow self.

"What? You and Zangetsu have done it before."

"That was different. He and I are manifestations of your power. Also, you've seen the result of fusing with a zanpakutō. You would go insane with power,  
just like Baishan!" Zangetsu said.

"Yes, but was he a vizard?"

"Hmm.. you have a point. Hell, if it lets me cut loose, I'm in."

Zangetsu looked at the two of them. He clearly was outnumbered by this vote.

"I won't be a part of this."

"You don't have to be," Ichigo's Hollow retorted. "After all, we're two sides of the same coin. He only needs one of us."

"I hope you know what you're doing Ichigo. There is no going back after this," Zangetsu warned.

"Yes, I know. But if it meant that I'd never fail anyone again, I'd do anything."

Ichigo then breathed deeply as his hollow self disintegrated into thin air, and then merged with him.

The experience was breathtaking. The pain was incredible; it felt like a sandstorm was blowing through him.

After it was over, Ichigo couldn't decide whether or not he was himself. The only thing he was sure of was the power. Power flowed through him like a raging current. He couldn't remember ever feeling any sensation like it.

It was amazing! He felt that nothing, not Aizen, not Isshin, not even death itself could stop him.

Now he needed someone to share this newfound power with.

"But who..? Of course! Of all the people, who would understand this better than them?"

The Vizards.

Strangely enough, he couldn't stop thinking of his anger towards his father, and why it wouldn't stop growing.


	4. Chapter 23: Options of Death

**Chapter 23**

I stood there, horrified. I knew the reasons behind these strange flashes.

"Jikan, you're the one who's sending me these.. visions.. aren't you?"

**_"Yes. Well, I am partially responsible."_**

"What do you mean 'partially'?"

_**"You have to witness the errors of your ways. Firsthand experience is always the most effective teacher, don't you agree?"**_

I pushed Jikan away from me as she forcefully recalled the horrid visions of the past to my mind. It was enough to make me sick.

"Shut up! Take them away from me now!"

_**"I can't."**_

"What?"

_**"As I said before, the visions may seem random, but they are in order. You have a contract to fulfill, so unless you do as you're told, the visions will come again, and again. Until you finally complete the mission, or..."**_

"Or what, Jikan?"

_**"You'll die when the visions run out."**_

Damn it! I had no choice. I was screwed either way.

"Fine then Jikan! So what do I do to fix this?" I cried.

She closed her eyes.

_**"You have two options. One, we try to get back to the past and eradicate the source of the trouble, erasing this timeline from existence. This is rather unlikely, since you simply don't have enough power to return to the past."  
**_  
I sat down for a couple of minutes. Erasing this timeline? I'd be destroying the people here and... Aiko.

_**"Or two, destroy the Hollow Lord."**_

Wait!

"You mean... kill Ichigo Kurosaki?"

_**"Yes." **_She looked at me with a emotionless expression. _**"His mere existence is the creation of this reality. As Kisuke said, he's not the person you know. However, this choice will be more dangerous."**_

I chuckled sarcastically.

"You mean I'll have to face him in combat? Honestly, Jikan, how do you expect me to kill him when I barely managed to defeat his damn lackey?"

I threw down my sword.

Damn! There had to be another way.

_**"You must kill him; destroying him will create a time paradox that should consume this timeline completely."**_

"So if I kill him, I'll die too! And you're fine with this?"

_**"Yes. If our death will repair time itself, then I will have no regrets."**_

Damn it, so I was basically left with only one option: the first method.

"So what do I do now, Jikan?"

_**"Take my hand and our session together will be complete. You'll have achieved it."**_

I took her hand and the contract was completed. I now knew Bankai!

That moment, I found myself inside the stadium. Kisuke stood opposite of me, looking at me strangely.

I felt completely exhausted; Jikan was drained too. Meeting my zanpakutō had taken a toll on me.

"So, Saidō, what happened? You just stood dazed for a couple of minutes."

I couldn't tell him everything, only the good news.

"Kisuke... I.. I know now….how to achieve Bankai."

"Show me."

"Are you serious?"

He just looked at me, deadly serious.

"Fine… here it goes.. Ban..."

I fell to the ground in pain.

"Oh, my bad. I forgot you're completely drained of energy."

I heard him say, laughing in the background.

"Damn... you... bast..." I then fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 24: The Unexpected

**Chapter 24**

Life was slowly returning to a state of normality in Soul Society.

A memorial ceremony had been held, honoring the bravery of the Soul Reapers who fought in the Fake Karakura Town. The issue of who was going to be the next head captain was settled. With several of the captains dead, there was only one remaining candidate who was also a member of one of the noble families: Byakuya Kuchiki.

Kisuke and Yoruichi stood at the top of a hill, having a friendly drink while watching the construction of the late Head Captain Yamamoto's memorial.

"Hey Kisuke. Ain't this hard to believe or what?"

"What do you mean?"

"After all we've been through, I'm still finding it hard to believe that they are going to reinstate us as captains."

"Yeah, you can say that again. I'm still having a hard time adjusting to the situation myself. What's the news with Soi Fon? She's lucky to be alive; one of the  
few survivor from Aizen's rebellion."

"Yes, her recovery has been difficult for her. But when news that I would be returning as a captain reached her, she was beyond happy. So what about Ichigo? We haven't seen him in several days."

"Yeah. Last time I talked with him, he was still mourning over Rukia's death. Can't blame him really. It's something you just can't get over easily. Don't worry Yoruichi, he'll be fine. Let's hope that-"

Suddenly, the world seemed to shift. A strange reiatsu washed over them like a dark tide. As they looked up, a portal opened. Eight figures emerged, each with an extremely strong, dark aura that felt strangely familiar.

It was Ichigo who led a few of the Vizards as they stepped out of the portal, zanpakutōs drawn. They were dressed in a manner that resembled the espada. The workers stopped construction and began to flee.

"Hello Kisuke, Yoruichi." Ichigo said, grinning, a dark streak running down his face.

"Ichigo.. what happened to you?" Kisuke then directed his attention toward the Vizards. "And what are they doing here?"

Ichigo then raised his sword.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

Before the powerful wave of energy could reach him, Urahara counterattacked: "SCREAM! BENEHIME!"

When the surges of power met, the earth turned to dust beneath their collision.

Kisuke stood panting heavily while Ichigo stood there, still grinning eerily.

"What the hell are you doing, Ichigo? Have you lost your mind?" Yoruichi yelled.

"Yes, I do believe I have. No matter, I'm Ichigo no longer the man you knew, and neither are they."

He motioned the Vizards. "You can refer to me as the Hollow Lord, and they are my Sins."

"What... are you saying? The Hollo... Sins... no... damn it, you didn't!" Kisuke cried in disbelief.

Ichigo's grin grew wider.

"Yes, now you're catching on."

"Kisuke! What's he doing?" Yoruichi asked desperately.

"They've made a deal with their hollows!"

All the color drained from Yoruichi face. This couldn't be.

Ichigo had been with them from the beginning. The thought of him betraying her stopped her cold.

The same could be said of the Vizards; at one time, they were friends. However, harsh reality was confronting her.

"Where are the other Vizards?" Kisuke asked, with a sinking feeling that he already knew the answer.

"Why, in the world of the living, of course."

"What? Are you insane? You have friends and family there."

"So what? They've been only a nuisance."

"I see. Whoever this person before me is, he is definitely not Ichigo." Kisuke thought.

With a word, both Kisuke and Yoruichi immediately flash stepped away, towards the gate to the world of the living.

"My Lord, may I deal with them myself?" Mashiro, now become Envy, asked.

"Anxious to show off your power I see, Envy. Fine then, take Sloth with you."

And Hachigan followed.

Kisuke and Yoruichi were getting close to the Dangai Gate. Already, it was crowded with Soul Reapers waiting to go to the World of the Living for the rescue operation.

"Why would Ichigo betray us, Kisuke? It doesn't make any sense! That creature doesn't even sound like him."

"I know. This must be his Hollow's doing."

"But Kisuke! That would mean-"

"Yes, it means that there's no hope to save-"

"Where do you think you're going off to?"

Envy said as she instantly appeared in front of them through sonido.

She was followed by Sloth.

The gathered Soul Reapers paused to look at them.

As the gate opened, they began to rush past them, cramming themselves into the gate.

"We're going back to the world of the living! Step aside!"

She then started laughing. "Fine then, have it your way. They-"

She nodded toward the panicking soul reapers. "...will have to do."

Envy teleported above them and pulled her fingers together, forming a powerful cero.

Within a second she released her blast of energy to destroy the soul reapers gathered beneath her.

It was immediately blocked by a powerful shield created by Yoruichi, who now appeared transformed into her battle gear.

"Impressive. She must have performed Danku" Sloth said, as he appeared behind Kisuke, unleashing a powerful kidō.

"How the-" Kisuke said, simultaneously turning to face Sloth and activating his blood mist shield.

He was slammed into the ground as he blocked the powerful kidō.

"What amazing reflexes you have to have blocked my sneak attack that quickly. I suppose I underestimated you."

"To say at least. I'm impressed that you managed to fire such a high kidō spell without an incantation!"

Sloth started laughing. "You think that was high! That was merely child's play."

With this, he started to whisper incantations at a alarming rate.

"I'm in deep trouble." Kisuke thought


	6. Chapter 25: Foe against Friend

**Chapter 25**

Yoruichi held her own in midair with Envy.

As both of them were fighting each other, Yoruichi was thinking of a way to break through her defenses and finish her off. It seemed that their speed and fighting ability were nearly equal as they traded blow for blow.

"Thinking of a way to defeat me, aren't you?" Envy taunted.

Yoruichi smiled, admitting that she hasn't faced a opponent this powerful for a long time.

"So what if I am? Your moves seem to be no faster than mine."

Envy started laughing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. If I'm moving to slowly for you, then I'll just go a little faster!"

She then planted her knee into Yorichi's torso.

She yelped, but her initial cry of pain turned to satisfied chuckling as she took the advantage and grabbed her Envy's leg, much to her dismay.

With a fast incantation, Yoruichi's hand glowed white with lightning and she instantly ripped Envy's leg off.

Envy screamed in horrific pain. Yoruichi felt as if she achieved victory but suddenly-

dark streaks ran down Envy's face and body.

Her eyes were glowing yellow. Envy's leg instantly regenerated.

Yoruichi was appalled.

Not even a Espada could've regenerated that quickly, or possessed that high level of reiatsu!

"Surprised, aren't you?" Envy said as her grin became bigger and bigger.

She looked towards the other fight.

"Your boyfriend's not going to last long. Sloth's having a lot of fun."

Yoruichi saw Kisuke's distress. Kisuke wasn't fond of using his Bankai in a place like this, especially with all these people around. He was being worn down as he dodged endless blasts of kidō from Hachigan, who like Masido was covered in dark streaks.

Yoruichi reached for her zanpakutō.

"Oh, that won't work at all! As you can see, I can regenerate faster than you can cut."

She then laughed maniacally.

"I'm basically immortal!"

"I'm sure you are."

With this she disappeared and reappeared with her zanpakutō in Masido's stomach.

Blood poured from her mouth, yet she still smiled.

"Didn't you just hear me? You can't kill me. Now you left yourself open..."

Envy thrust her hand into Yoruichi's gut.

"Both you and Kisuke will soon die."

Blood then poured out of Yoruichi's mouth.

"You're right! Kisuke will die if I don't something quick."

Envy then was confused.

"What are you saying? You have no hope so just-"

She suddenly felt a blazing pain. White lighting was being poured into her by Yoruichi, her zanpakutō acting as a conductor.

"Whats happening?" she screamed frantically, trying to pull Yoruichi's hand out, but to no effect.

"I'm pouring all of my spiritual energy into my zanpakutō, which is hilt deep inside you."

She smirked about her earlier attack.

"It will create an implosion in your insides. Very flashy."

"You can't! You'll be killing yourself as well! Stop!-"

"So I see even immortals fear death."

Envy screamed!

The entire sky was lit up with white light.

Sloth was surprised by the event and looked toward the smoking cloud in the sky.

"Impossible! Envy's been defeated-"

Kisuke instantly appeared behind Sloth, with Benehime inside his stomach.

"You dropped your guard."

"N..no!"

"Scream! Benehime!"

Kisuke then split him in half with a beam of crimson energy.

As Kisuke ran toward the crater, he saw that Yoruichi was barely alive, her spiritual pressure close to fading completely.

He caught her as she descended.

Half of her body was horribly burnt.

"Yoruichi. Are you all right?"

She started laughing.

"Kisuke! You idiot, you know that better than anyone."

"I.. I can-"

She rested her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. I want you to go to the world of the living and make sure that Jinta and Ururu are safe."

He nodded.

"Sucks that we can't die of old age, can't we?" he said to her, with tears in his eyes.

"Please! Dying of old age is overrated anyway..."

He got up and stepped near the Senkaimon Gate. Looking back at her, tiny tears fell down his eye.

"See you later, Yoruichi."

He then left without turning back.

What waited for him was truly hell.


	7. Chapter 26: Sympathy

**Chapter 26**

**Day 43**

I finally came too with Kisuke looking over me. He was expecting a punch in the face for that prank. But considering what I just saw...

now I understood his loss.

The least I could do was offer him sympathy.

"Kisuke... What happened when I was out?"

"Nothing much, all I did was heal you."

Orihime said as she stepped from behind him.

"Oh Orihime! Hows it-"

Aiko also stepped out from behind Kisuke; but instead of a cheerful greeting, I got a punch in the face.

"Geez Aiko! Why'd you do that?"

"Idiot! You had me worried! Kisuke told me you almost killed yourself."

Now did he? Maybe I do owe him a punch.

"You okay Saidō?" Chad said.

"Damn Kisuke! Why don't you go on ahead and bring here the whole damn village," I thought.

"Don't you have something you want to share with the class?" Kisuke motioned towards the others.

"Oh yes, I uhh.."

"He learned Bankai!" Kisuke said out loud.

"KISUKE!"

"Great job! Now you can go back to your time period." Aiko said with a smile.

"I'm so proud of you!" Orihime said.

Chad gave me the one hand thumbs signal.

Wow! He just lost a lot of cool points but then again, he could always rip me in half, so I'll let that pass.

"So wait? Yall guys knew! Since when?"

Kisuke added. "They've known from the very beginning. In fact it was Orihime who first hypothesized that you were a time traveler."

My mouth hung open.

"What? Did you think that they were stupid or something?"

"No... I uhh.." I coughed.

"I can't just leave yet. There's things I still have to do!"

"Like what? Take a souvenir? The sooner you leave, the better." Aiko said.

Oww, that was cold, even if she didn't mean it to be.

They just don't understand how painful this was for me. I left the room without a word and headed for the entrance.

After reaching the entrance, I decided to sit on a cliff and look towards the sky.

It's so hard to believe that not only was I the accidental creator of this reality, I was also the one who singlehandly lead each of their lives into ruin.

Now the cliff's edge look really good to- ahh hell I would probably survive the fall anyway.

"What are you doing?" Aiko said, hoping to surprise me.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I sighed. "Just enjoying the view, I guess."

"What's wrong Saidō? I thought you would be happy to go back home."

"I... not so sure anymore."

She looked at me, confused.

"What do you mean? You would rather stay in this hellhole than the place where you'll be the most safest? I mean geez Saidō you only lived here for a month and a half!"

That's how long its been. I started laughing, not because of anything near funny, but out of sadness.

"Aiko... there's nothing waiting for me back there." I kinda whispered.

"What?"

"Back there, I wasn't a hero. In fact I didn't have anything, no friends, no family, no life. All I had was my job as a Soul Reaper. Hard to believe right? The only place where I've truly felt happy is here, with Kisuke, Orihime, and... you."

Was I hallucinating, or were those tears in her eyes?

"So.. your problem is... letting us go... is that it?

I nodded sadly.

She leaned over and kissed me. I was shocked.

"I... I'm so sorry for you."

"So, this is to make me feel better? You're not drunk, right?"

"No." She leaned in closer and hugged me. "I just want you to make the right decision, that's all."

I became angry at this.

"So what then? Do you want me to erase the last ten years of your life? Everything that has happened, everyone you have known... including me?"

I could feel that she was crying.

"...Yes. You see Saidō, I have been suffering since before we ever met. For years I felt the guilt of abandoning my family and friends. As they died it grew only worse and worse. I only learned to hide it. But its there, and it will never leave."

She meant every word.

"So what about Kisuke? Anyone? Me? Didn't we make any of this better?"

She chuckled softly. "Yes, but.. not enough. The only difference, the only reason why I smile is because of you."

She held on to me and then I decided to spend the rest of the day with her by my side, contemplating the right choice.

**Day 44**

Now is the time. The more time I spend with them, the more painful leaving will be. I sat in the dead center of the stadium.

"What are you doing?" The kid version of Jikan cried out to me.

"I'm warming up. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Stalling for time."

It saw through me. Of course, Jikan was part of my soul, so there wasn't much I could hide. I finally had to give in.

"BANK-"

I stopped midword. I had an epiphany.

"I'm not going to do it."

"You what?"

"I'm going to see this through! I created this reality and now I'm going to end it!"

"Yes! Back in the past where it's safe. Wait? You don't mean!"

"Yes Jikan. I'm going to destroy the Hollow Lord."

* * *

Hah! Didn't expect this coming did ya? lol  
Consider it a Christmas gift from me :D I hope you all enjoy the rest of my story as it slowly comes from my lazy ass editor ;)

If any of you have any questions relating to the story, feel free to message me.

Merry Christmas everyone! :D


End file.
